


Letting you go

by justlikeyou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyou/pseuds/justlikeyou





	Letting you go

Dear Heart,

Everything has come to this. Here I am, in my apartment, breaking my heart to bits. I can feel myself gasping for breath. This isn't what I wanted for myself. I have no one but myself to blame. I know you blame me too. But that's alright. I couldn't do that to anyone, much less you. Hell, I couldn't do that to myself. Even I, with all my flaws and faults deserve peace if not happiness. I don't care about happiness anymore. No, I've lost that hope. You are a wonderful person. Do not think otherwise. You possess the most beautiful personality I've ever come across. And I care about you in ways I know I shouldn't. For that very reason I'm letting you go. I refuse to tie you down to someone who cannot trust you. I am someone who has been betrayed way too many times .I'm incapable of trusting anyone. You are not to be blamed. You are one of the most genuine people I've met and I'm grateful for that. But that little part of me will always doubt your sincerity. It's my fault and not a single bit of it is yours. You are a pure soul and deserve to join your existence with someone who is light- hearted and happy. Not someone gloomy and blue as I am. You don't deserve a life where you'll be under your other half's cloud of doubts. I don't deserve a life where I'll be wondering when you'll walk out that door and be gone for good. I cannot throw myself into that sea of vulnerability. You deserve much better than that. I deserve much better than that. You will find her. The one that will make you so happy you'll be in cloud nine. The way I never can. I promise I'll not grudge you even a single bit of that happiness. Please do not hate me. I cannot help myself for the way I am.

With love,  
Emily


End file.
